Jorge-052 (Earth-4001)
Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 (pronounced in the same way as "George") was a Spartan-II supersoldier of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the Fall of Reach in 2552 as a part of NOBLE Team under the call sign Noble Five. History The history of Jorge-052 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Jorge was the only member of NOBLE Team that had seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces. Described as being very difficult to read, he was free with his opinions, vocal in his support of provincial self-rule, and just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and insurrectionist movements. He was shown to be empathetic and caring toward civilians; a trait few other Spartans shared. He was also particularly attached to his home planet of Reach, going so far as to sacrifice himself in order to save it. Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge had seen almost thirty years of action during his career and showed no signs of breaking or slowing. In a performance report, he was noted as "inspiring confidence in those around him" and being "rock solid" despite his long military career. According to Colonel Holland, Jorge was an excellent card player. Though naturally strong and driven, Jorge was not selected for the SPARTAN-II program based on his physical strength and tenacity alone. Indeed, where others failed Jorge often had a plan, and he preferred to overcome obstacles with subtlety and minimum expenditure of lives and resources. While brave and exceptionally lucky, Jorge was something of a fatalist toward the end of his career, believing that he had long outlived the span of time allotted to a Spartan warrior. For this reason, he would often take risks he deemed worthwhile for the good of his unit and the UNSC. Jorge was fluent in the Hungarian language; he speaks Hungarian at various points, including one instance where he introduces himself by saying, "A nevem Jorge" ("My name is Jorge"). This is likely due to the fact that Reach, Jorge's home planet, had a significant population of Hungarian descent. Jorge himself was from Pálháza, a city on Reach that shares its name with a Hungarian town on Earth. Equipment Jorge wore a MJOLNIR Mark V grenadier helmet with a reddish-bronze visor and a UA attachment, the Collar/Grenadier chest piece, and grenadier knee pads with his Mark V MJOLNIR armor. He used the Grenadier shoulder for the left shoulder, EVA shoulder for the right shoulder, and UA/bracer supplementary armor for both forearms, along with supplemental armor on his lower legs. He has a Mark IV/LBE-A Field Case on his back, which he sometimes removed, most likely for increasing his agility. His weapon of choice was a modified personal M247H Heavy Machine Gun that he referred to as "Etilka"; this modified machine gun lacked shield plating and a heat cover over the barrel, among other small differences. Trivia *Jorge's blood type was B+, as seen on the upper left corner of his chest plate. Interestingly, his blood type as listed on his dog tags is A+, but was not readable in-game. *Jorge's death is notably similar to that of Sergeant John Forge. Both died by manually detonating slipspace drives that had been converted to bombs in order to end a Covenant threat, having to stay behind because the bomb was damaged and would not detonate autonomously at the right time. They both voluntarily gave their lives to save a Spartan: NOBLE Six in Jorge's case and Jerome-092's in Forge's. This similarity has been noted on Halo Waypoint. *Jorge's birthday (March 5) is the same as that of Marcus R. Lehto, Bungie's art director on the Halo series. Much like how Lehto's birthday was stenciled on the Scorpion tank in Halo: Combat Evolved, Jorge's Spartan tag (S-052) is printed on the tank in Halo: Reach. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-II Program members (Earth-4001) Category:NOBLE Team members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIs (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Army members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Group Three members (Earth-4001) Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Suicide Category:Versions of Jorge-052